Le secret du Gotei 13
by feixia-chan
Summary: Dans Karakura, la loi est dictée par une team d'enfants haineux de la vie qui sont de réputés chasseurs de primes. A leurs trousses, le Gotei 13 qui est la police secrète de Karakura. Mais une association secrète, nommée Las Noches entre sur le marché, recherchant une mystérieuse clef, l'Ouken, détenue par le Gotei 13 et qui pourait bouleverser leurs existences...
1. Prolog

Salut à tous !

Je me lance dans une nouvelle fiction, toujours avec des personnages de Bleach sans OC et mes magnifiques couples tirés avec ma plouf magique….(qui a spoilé mon Tatsuki Yammi ? je veux le coupable ! )  
bref, j'espère que ca vous plaira, qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes et tout…

Allez, bonne lecture ! ^^

…ah non en fait… j'ai pas précisé que le rating sera T pour cause de violence, mini scènes torrides et violence…. (comment ca je l'ai précisé deux fois ?), et que Bleach ne m'appartient pas, et que j'ai trop mangé ce soir une fois de plus… =)

La jeune femme était seule. Il était tard et elle devait se dépêcher de remettre des documents à son patron, le directeur financier d'une agence d'automobile.

_ Madame ! S'il vous plaît !  
_ Madame ! Dis, madame tu m'écoutes ? Demandèrent de petites voix fluettes.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux. Deux petits garçons venaient de lui adresser la parole..Ll'aîné ne devait pas avoir plus de 10 ans, tandis que le plus jeune ne devait sûrement pas déjà être en primaire.

_ On a une pétition à vous faire signer !  
_ Vi ! Une pétission !  
_ Tais toi Jinta !  
_ C'est pour quoi ? demanda la jeune femme, distraite. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle risquait sa place.  
_ Une pétition, on a besoin de 30 noms. Si vous voulez bien signer...

La jeune femme, de bonne grâce accepta la feuille et le stylo. Elle parcourut rapidement la feuille : une broutille sur le prix des denrées.

_ Merci beaucoup madame ! lança l'aîné.

Brusquement la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle avait devant elle deux jeunes enfants qu'elle ne connaissait pas, alors qu'il commençait à se faire tard.

_ Vous ne devriez pas être dehors à une heure pareille les enfants...  
_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne craint absolument rien, nous. On habite à côté, la rassura le grand avec un grand sourire.  
_ Ne traînez pas trop dehors ! répliqua-t-elle avant de repartir, hâtive.

Elle avait perdu du temps avec ces deux gosses. En pestant, elle rentra dans l'agence et monta les escaliers. Arrivée en haut, en face du bureau de son supérieur, elle fut prise d'un frisson. « On ne craint rien, nous » lui avait dit le plus grand derrière ses lunettes. Avec un petit sourire qui semblait dire qu'il savait qu'elle était très pressée. Mais non, songea-t-elle, elle se faisait des illusions. Il voulait sûrement dire que rien n'allait leur arriver. Mais pourquoi alors ce sourire sonnait creux ? Et cette phrase, qui sonnait comme une sentence...  
La jeune femme respira un grand coup et frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse. Cela n'était jamais de très bon augure, grimaça-t-elle. Elle poussa la porte, tête baissée.

_Voici les plans de la Citroën 2b607, comme vous les aviez demandé...murmura-t-elle

Un courant d'air la fit frissonner. Son supérieur n'ouvrait jamais la fenêtre d'habitude. Elle leva la tête. Et eut le souffle coupé. Avant de pousser un gigantesque hurlement strident.

A une petite centaine de mètres de là, les deux enfants eurent un sourire carnassier. Ils allèrent rejoindre un garçon, seul, deux rues plus loin, qui tenait un ballon de basket d'un orange plus foncé que ses cheveux. Il devait avoir à peu près le même âge que le garçon aux lunettes.

_ Alors ? demanda le plus jeune.  
_ Dans la boîte, répondit le garçon au ballon en montrant un appareil photo. On n'a qu'a aller voir les autres, c'est les Vizards qui vont être contents.

Les garçons partirent en trottinant. Ils savaient que dès le lendemain, la une des journaux de Karakura serait la mort d'un directeur d'une agence d'automobile, poignardé en plein cœur à l'intérieur même de son bureau...

Alors, ca vous plus ? Vous avez des critiques a formuler ? vous vous posez des questions comme « quel est le nom du directeur de citroen ? » ou encore « c'éta it qui ces gosses et comment ca se fait que quelqu'un meurt poignardé par un ballon de basket (ou un appareil photo) ? »

Alors n'hésitez pas à reviewer et on se retrouve dans le prochain chapitre ! =p


	2. Kapittel 1 : Enfer et damnation

Coucou ! ^_^  
nous revoila dans un nouveau chapitre (j'adore le premier paragraphe. Il m'a fait une feuille quadrillée nickel, sans espace au bord de la ligne ni ratures (ce qui est un miracle). Ah….. vous m'en direz des nouvelles =)

A propose de nouvelles, merci à Naera Eldrin et à MV-232 pour leurs gentilles reviews =) j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! (ainsi qu'aux autres naturellement ^^)

Bonne lecture ! (allez, je prie pour que cette fois ffnet accepte ma mise en page ! pitiiiiiié…)

* * *

Le garçon aux cheveux oranges courait. Cela n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça. Son contact, une de ses petites sœurs lui avait juré qu'il n'y avait pas de ronde à cette heure. Ce petit fil, invisible, tendu entre deux buissons lui avait échappé. Il fallait fuir, et vite ! Il pouvait entendre son poursuiveur, qui ne faisait aucun bruit ou presque. Une lame effilée siffla et frôla son oreille. Un chemin à découvert ! S'il le prenait, il serait fichu. Il serait fusillé avant même d'être arrivé au bout. Mais de l'autre côté, la liberté de la forêt. Il savait qu'il serait en sécurité de l'autre côté, personne ne pouvait le battre ou presque dans la fuite en hauteur. De la venait son surnom : l'Ecureuil. Il jura entre ses dents : il allait se faire rattraper. Tant pis, il devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Il fonça à toute allure avant de se jeter à quatre pattes : un tireur embusqué le canardait. Son poursuivant lui n'avait pas ces contraintes. Un feu d'artifice éclata brusquement, les faisant tous sursauter. Des amis qui faisaient diversion, il allait pouvoir atteindre l'orée de la forêt ! Il pouvait le faire, il n'avait qu'à sauter et attraper la première branche... Il sauta, mais n'attrapa aucune branche : par un obscur de survie, il plongea entre deux arbres. Le projectile le rata de quelques millimètres et s'écrasa contre l'un des arbres. Quelqu'un, bien renseigné, savait qu'il avait l'habitude de s'enfuir par la voie des airs. Il y avait un second tireur qui le poursuivait. Il s'abrita derrière un arbre pour être sûr des mouvements de ses ennemis : en reprenant son calme, il pourrait évaluer leur position. Il ne servait plus à rien de fuir, il fallait se battre. Sa main droite se posa presque machinalement sur l'arme automatique à sa ceinture. Son arme de prédilection était un katana, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de savoir utiliser d'autres armes. Le tireur, lui, ne se gênait pas en tout cas pour faire du bruit. Il devait savoir qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue pour l'Ecureuil. Ichigo se figea brusquement. Il y avait quelqu'un, très proche. Tout à sa réflexion, il l'avait oublié : l'ombre qui ne faisait pas de bruit. Le tireur était là pour faire diversion, et Ichigo était tombé en plein dans le panneau, comme un bleu. Horrifié, le garçon tourna la tête. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul geste. Le coup de feu résonna. Une tache rouge s'étalait sur le tee-shirt du rouquin.

A un petit kilomètre de là, dans un petit magasin remplit de confiseries, un homme buvait le thé avec une fillette qui devait avoir un peu moins d'une dizaine d'années. Elle avait de courts cheveux châtains clair et semblait posée et charmante – même si son regard était déjà froid et dur-. Elle s'appelait Kurosaki Yuzu, et avait fait un tas de recherche autour du magasin. Elle savait presque tout ce qui se passait dedans, et transmettait régulièrement toutes ses découvertes à Ichigo, son grand frère adulé. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle s'était infiltrée dans ce magasin, et l'assaut «était prévue pour aujourd'hui. Un garçon de son âge rentra dans la pièce. Son nom était Jinta, et il venait d'avoir 9 ans. C'était l'apprenti de l'homme en face d'elle qui tenait ce modeste magasin. Enfin, en apparence : tout un réseau de marchandise illégales se trouvait derrière. Et Yuzu s'inquiétait : son frère aurait déjà du être là. L'alarme de plus avait sonné un petit moment auparavant : c'était une alarme discrète, pour prévenir les commerçants de l'arrivée d'un intrus susceptible de remarquer le trafic. Elle était très nerveuse, personne n'avait encore surgit pour faire feu sur cet homme, portant un bob rayé atroce. Comme par hasard, la porte s'ouvrit un grand d'un seul coup. Yuzu leva les yeux de sa tasse et manqua de se lever d'un bond. Son frère, tirant une tête de trois pieds de long, était là, vivant, vexé et maintenu par une jeune fille aux courts cheveux d'un violet sombre étrange, qui elle ne cachait pas sa joie.

_ C'est lui ! Je l'ai attrapé Urahara-san ! Déclara-t-elle.

_ Bravo Tatsuki, je suis fier de toi. A présent, puis-je savoir ce que cette petite mascarade signifie ? demanda le dénommé Urahara.

_ Peuh ! Je faisais un défi avec mes potes, cracha Ichigo.

_Un... Défi ?

_ ...Je devrais pas vous en parler, mais j'm'en fout. C'est un de mes potes qui m'avait promis 150¥ si j'arrivais à piquer un kg de becs.

_ Vraiment ? Le seul truc c'est que je ne te crois pas. Ton nom est Kurosaki Ichigo, et tu es un dangereux mercenaire recherché par la police. Tu fais partis des plus dangereux criminels de cette ville.

_ Tssss ! Que de compliments, ricana Ichigo. Puis ce que je vous dit que-

_ Tu perds ton temps, le coupa Urahara, et je sais aussi que cette délicieuse enfant est ta sœur.

_ Heu... Vous devez vous tromper, je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu ce garçon quelque part, mentit Yuzu.

_ On vient de te dire que tu étais une espionne...dit Jinta

_ Ils sont gênants, ils en savent trop. Eliminons-les, proposa Urahara.

_ Cela risque d'être problématique, répliqua Yuzu.

Elle braqua un pistolet sur Urahara, avant d'annoncer que le premier à faire un pas verrait un projectile partir droit sur le propriétaire. Elle senti immédiatement un objet dur contre sa nuque : l'autre amie de Jina et garde rapprochée d'Urahara, Ururu, la tenaie en joue. A regret, elle baissa son arme... et tira sur Tatsuki, Eberluée, cette dernière tenta de se protéger dans un réflexe primaire, lâchant Ichigo. Ce dernier réagit au quart de tour et attrapa l'arme de la jeune fille, faisant feu sur tout ce qui bougeait. Au milieu de la bataille, un constat se remarque : les deux Kurosaki s'étaient discrètement éclipsés.

_ Humhum ! Tatsuki, tu n'aurais pas par hasard laissé filé ta proie ? Lança une voix féminine, moqueuse.

Elle était grande, avec un sourire ébouissant et provocateur. C'était une métissée, avec des cheveux violets noués en queue de cheval. Son nom était Shihouin Yoruichi, et elle tenait par l'oreille Yuzu et son grand frère.

_ Hum... Ichigo, tu n'as pas réussit à passer la sécurité et tu as été touché mortellement, et tatsuki tu as laissé baissé ta garde, annonça Urahara.

_ Je... Commença Tatsuki.

_ Il n'y a pas de je qui tienne. Vous devriez déjà être morts ! D'abord, vous allez vous changer, se radouçit-il. Vous n'allez pas rester couvert de peinture. Mais non voyons, pas ici ! s'écria-t-il face à Ichigo qui commençait à enlever son t-shirt taché. Ensuite, vous rejoindrez vos camarades. Ils seront ravis d'apprendre qu'ils auront des entraînements supplémentaires avec Yoruichi grâce à vous. Je suis sûr que vous allez adorer cela.

Ichigo soupira. Les entraînements de Yoruichi étaient terribles, tout en physique. heureusmeent, il était en parfaites conditions, mais ses camarades n'avaient pas tous son agilité et habileté.

Il partit la tête basse avec Tatsuki et sa petite soeur, tandis que Jinta et Ururu les accompagnaient.

Ururu était très jeune aussi, même si elle avait un an de plus que Jinta et yuzu. Elle était brune, couffée de deux couettes hautes avec une longue mèche tombant entre ses yeux, se séparant devant son nez. Son petit air innocent de dyslexique cachait sa véritable personnalité : une personne capable de tuer quelqu'un d'autre sans la moindre hésitation.

Les gamins retrouvèrent leurs "amis". Ils n'eurent même pas besoin d'annoncer la nouvelle, que les autres broyaient déjà du noir, assis par terre leur tête entre leurs bras.

_ Du nerf Keigo ! Encore 50 flexions ! Cria Yoruichi.

_ Pourquoi moi... Je veux être un espion ! J'ai pas à bosser autant ! Gromela ce dernier.

Il avait 14ans et des cheveux bruns mi-longs qui lui arrivait aux épaules. Ses parents l'avaient abandonné car il était malade, et sa grande soeur avait pris soin de lui avant de mourir de froid en plein hiver. Urahara l'avait retrouvé dans un coin sombre en train de s'amuser avec une flaque d'eau, sa soeur à côté, dans les ordures. Depuis, il avait tendance a aimer les gens plutôt maternels comme sa soeur, mais haïssait profondément les gens brutaux. Ce n'était qu'à contre coeur qu'il tuait, et cela en dernier recours. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il en était incapable, juste qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Il voulait aider ceux qui avaient prit soin de lui en extorquant aux femmes des renseignements.

_ Un problème ? Tu veux peut-être courir trois kilomètres à cloche pied ?

_ non, c'est bon...

_ P.A.R.F.A.I.T ! bon, Inoue tu vas le faire à sa place !

_ Pardon ? demanda l'intéressée, ahurie.

Elle avait 13ans et de londs cheveux d'un chatain tirant sur le roux. Tres joie, on sentait que sa féminitié était sur le point de se dévoiler. C'était elle, la tireuse qui avait fait divertion afin qu'ichigo se fasse capturer.

Son père était un alcoolique et sa mère, une prostituée. Cette dernière était morte à cause d'une bombe désignée à son client. Quand à son paternel, il avait tué son propre fils sous l'emprise de l'alcool alors qu'Inoue Orihime n'avait que 4 ans. Deux ans plus tard, il était mort empoisonné car elle avait versé du Canard WC dans son eau de vie, créant une réaction mortelle.. Orihime Inoue, 6 ans, seule dans la rue, avait vécu du vol pendant plusieurs années, avant de remarquer Ichigo un soir alors qu'il allait tuer quelqu'un. Tatsuki l'avait tabassée, avant de lui sauver la vie car un marchant voulait la punir après l'avoir pris la main dans le sac. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait fait la connaîssance de Urahara. Son arme préférée était le 9mm dont elle ne se séparait jamais. Sauf dans ces moments, lorsqu'elle faisait un entraînement sous la tutelle de Yoruichi : sauter à cloche pied avec un poids à la taille, ce n'était pas très pratique. De plus, les petites habitudes et la routine mennaient quasiment infailliblement à la mort dans ce milieu.

_ Ichigo ! tu as 5 secondes pour monter aussi haut que possible sur cet arbre ! Lança Yoruichi !

_ Facile !

_ Ne crie pas victoire si vite... On ne te laissera pas passer ! Crièrent Chad et Asano Keigo.

_ Non les gars ! Laissez moi ! Argh !

_ tu n'es même pas arrivé jusqu'à l'arbre... pour la peine tu vas monter jusqu'à la cime avec ces poids de 20kg !

_ Tu l'as fait exprès ! Traîtresse !

_ Une objection ? demanda Yoruichi d'une voix doucereuse.

Yoruichi donna à tous de terribles ordres, destinés à renforcer leur physique, mais qui montrait avant tout son sadisme. Cependant, le réel but de ces entraînements était de les préparer pour de difficiles missions : ce petit groupe était connu de tous comme étant la Team EHV, ce qui signifiait Enfants Haineux de la Vie. Cependant, cette appelation qui prêtait à sourire pouvait être interprêtée comme Elimination des Humains Vivants, et qui remplissait d'effroi n'importe qui.

En réalité, ce petit groupe était une union de mercenaires, aux ordres des Vizards. Karakura était une vile dangereuse, et la police secrète, le Gotei 13 appelé plus communément G13, avait fort à faire pour rétablir l'ordre. Les EHV et le Gotei 13 auraient pu s'entendre, si les Vizards n'étaient pas des trafiquants de drogues : ils voulaient supprimer leurs clients, ceux qui ne payaient pas à temps. Le G13 tentait donc de mettre la main sur la team EHV, mais sans succès : cette dernière, sous la tutelle d'Urahara, etait redoutablement organisée malgré les apparences.

Deux adultes, Tessai et Ganju, ainsi que le duo Tatsuki/Orihime et Ichigo, s'occupaient généralement de la liquidation pure et simple. Les autres préparaient le terrain,les plans d'actions et les reserves de munitions, et récoltaient les informations tout en gardant le QG. Quand à Urahara et Yoruichi, ils s'occupaient des entretients avec les Vizards.

_ Oh, c'est très bien les enfants, il faut vous entraîner. Cependant, nous avons une nouvelle mission, donc vous allez devoir malheureusement être suspendus d'entraînement pour un certain temps pour...Anonça Urahara en sortant d'on ne sait où. Il fut coupé par des hurlements de joie intenses, et de soulagement profond. Lorsque le silence fut de retour,il reprit la parole :

_Je classerais cette mission en rang A,voir S. Je pense que notre joli duo de demoiselles qui sont les plus aptes à s'en occuper, d'ici dix jours ! Rendez vous dans quinze minutes pour l'explication de la mission, je vous remettrais les dossiers.

* * *

Alors ca vous a plus ? vous vous demandez combien coute le canard WC ? ou même en quoi consiste la mission des jeunes filles ? alors rdv dans le prochain chapitre, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer !

Ah… et si quelqu'un sait comment faire pour recevoir des notif de review, je veux bien de l'aide j'arrive pas à trouver le bouton et…le mois dernier je me suis rendue compte que j'avais pas lu certaines reviews sur mon OS (le rôdeur…) qui dataient de plusieurs années ! je me sens beeeeete…=( Pardon pardon tout le monde !


	3. Kapittel 2 : Nom de code : Sarbacane

Bonjour a tous ! comment allez vous ? comment ça on s'en fout ? Comment ca ma numérotation de chapitre est débile ? allez, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Kaïen Shiba, 35 ans, membre du Gotei ès bon tireur, soldat d'exception, vice-capitane de la division 13. Ordre de Mission : Protéger une grand-mère hideuse contre d'éventuels cambrioleurs.

Il se souvenait encore de ce jour, où son capitaine,Ukitake Juushiro, l'avait prit à part pour lui confier cette mission, qui l'avait bien fait sourire. A présent, cela faisait un mois qu'il était coincé avec cette vieille qui se prenait pour une beauté, malgré son crâne chauve et ses dents cassées ! Le pire : elle lui faisait des œillades, à lui qui avait déjà quelqu'un !

Penser à sa fiancée lui fit du bien. Dès son retour, il ferait sa demande à Rukia, une jeune femme très prometteuse dans son unité de combat. Mas en attendant... Il soupira. Il commençait à se faire tard, Alors Kaïen alla dans la salle de bain et commença à se brosser méticuleusement les dents. Puis il longea le couloir menant à la chambre de la vieille. Il montait la garde quand surgirent les ronflements caractéristiques de l'ancêtre. Une bonne heure plus tard, il laissa sa place à son officier, et descendit au rez-de-chaussée dormir sur le canapé. Tout était calme, lorsqu'une tuile du toit se brisa. Il fut brusquement en alerte, et décida de sortir dehors voir ce qui se passait. Bien que ne remarquant rien de spécial, il se glissa derrière un arbre au cas où. Il envoya rapidement un sms à son collègue, annonçant qu'il partait faire un tour, et qu'il ne serait pas de retour de sitôt. Et attendit patiemment afin de vérifier la source du bruit, à l'affut, totalement immobile. En effet, cela faisait plusieurs fois que, prit d'un étrange sentiment, il passait la nuit dehors. Jusqu'à présent, rien ne s'était passé, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Dix jours avaient passés depuis l'annonce de Kisuke. Rang A ! Toutes les missions étaient classées de A à D, avec A en plus fort. Les missions S et SS étaient réservées, elles, à l'élite des adultes, et elles n'en avaient jamais faites. Devaient-elles se sentir prêtes ? Ichigo n'avait vu que la couleur d'une S, bien qu'il ait fait déjà deux A.

Les jeunes filles étaient en proie à une excitation fébrile. Leurs camarades avaient effectués pas mal de recherches sur la cible : l'ancienne propriétaire d'un usine de fabrication de croquettes pour fouine . Ils avaient élaborés un plan parfait avec Ishida et Tessai, et avaient fait un tas de simulations : cette mission semblait à première vue simple, mais des agents du G13 avaient étés repérés dans les parages, cela pouvait tout de même devenir dangereux.

Tatsuki fit signe à Inoue de la rejoindre derrière le grand arbre qui bordait la maison. Elles grimpèrent comme des chats dans l'arbre, avant de faire un gracieux bond jusqu'au toit. Prudemment, elles avancèrent sur le toit jusqu'à la fenêtre de la cible. Grace à un diamant que Tatsuki avait accroché autour du cou, elles purent découper la fenêtre et l'ouvrir de l'intérieur sans un bruit .Cependant, en voulant se glisser à l'intérieur, la tuile où s'accrochait Tatsuki se brisa brusquement. Heureusement, Inoue eut le réflexe de rattraper la maudite tuile.

Personne n'avait l'air d'avoir entendu quoi que ce soit, et elle déposa délicatement la tuile sur la moquette de la chambre. Puis, elle sortit de sa poche un petit magnétophone, et le mit en mode « enregistrer ». Quelques minutes plus tard, elle l'éteignit et fit signe à Tatsuki. Cette dernière prit la sarbacane qu'elle avait à la ceinture, et souffla dedans. Un léger sifflement, couvert par des ronflements sonores, et la fléchette se planta entre les deux yeux de la cible. Cette dernière ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés, avant de les refermer : elle était partie dans un sommeil éternel.

Les jeunes filles s'éclipsèrent par la fenêtre, sans oublier d'allumer le magnétophone : il avait été réglé afin de pouvoir passer en boucle les ronflements. Au moment de sortir, Tatsuki prit la photo de la cible, toujours avec sa fléchette entre les deux yeux.

Une fois éloignées de tous risques, les demoiselles s'égayèrent aussitôt : elles avaient parfaitement réussit leur mission, sans aucunes anicroches. Elles parlaient de tout et de rien lorsqu'un coup de feu résonna. Elles se couchèrent immédiatement par terre. Impossible, la cible n'avait pas pu être déjà découverte ! La vitre la plus proche d'elles vola en éclats. C'était bien elles, les cibles ! Les adolescentes s'élancèrent, priant pour ne pas se faire abattre. Tatsuki avait encore quelques fléchettes, le diamant, et Inoue deux poignards dans ses loose-socks. Elles avaient enlevés toutes les armes susceptibles de faire du bruit, comme les revolvers, et le regrettaient amèrement à présent. Elles tournèrent violemment derrière l'angle d'un mur, et Inoue sortit d'une de ses poches un mouchard traceur qu'elle activa, avant de le coller sur son ventre. Pendant ce temps, Tatsuki réfléchissait à un plan pour pouvoir se sortir de là. Avec de la chance, le tireur était seul. Il fallait absolument l'éliminer, les portraits robots étant vraiment très perfectionnés. Tout en ébouriffant sa folle tignasse, elle examina rapidement les lieux : elle était dès son plus jeune âge passé plusieurs fois dans le coin. Cependant, la plupart des rues avoisinantes se terminaient en cul de sac, et la luminosité était faible. Elle jura : il avait fallut qu'elles prennent le plus mauvais embranchement. A côté d'elle, Inoue avait dégainé ses poignards. Entendant des bruits de pas, Tatsuki approcha la sarbacane de sa bouche, encocha une fléchette empoisonnée... Et faillit l'avaler de stupeur. Un double d'Ichigo venait d'apparaître. Il y eu un moment de flottement dans l'air, mais il ne dura que quelques instants. Inoue ne perdit pas de temps, et lança rapidement un poignard. L'agresseur le reçut dans le bras, et poussa un grognement. Quand à Tatsuki, elle souffla sa fléchette... Dans le vide : l'agresseur s'était jeté à plat ventre.

Kaïen sentit le souffle d'air provoqué par la fléchette juste au dessus de lui. Il avait eu raison de sortir, car il avait du coup aperçut les gamines sortir de la chambre. Après les avoir suivies, il était passé à l'attaque, mais elles avaient ripostés rapidement. Cependant, pourquoi une telle expression avant de tirer ? Certes, cela lui avait sûrement sauvé la vie, mais on aurait dit qu'elles voyaient un fantôme. Une vague image, floue, se format dans son esprit.

Une femme.

La gamine aux cheveux longs faillit réussir à le trancher en deux pendant qu'il reprenait ses esprits. Son avant bras en feu, il abattit sa crosse sur l'épaule de l'autre fille, tout en lui coinçant le poignet tenant la sarbacane. Un craquement, un cri, et elle lâcha son arme. Pour la rattraper avec l'autre main et écraser les doigts de Kaïen qui se brisèrent aussi. Ces gamines n'étaient décidemment pas ordinaires ! Elles avaient quoi,12ans ? 13 ? Le même âge que cet enfant... Son cœur se serra. Il esquiva le pied de la fillette aux cheveux courts, qui semblaient aussi perturbée que lui. Tant pis, même si ce n'était pas le moment, il devait quand même savoir.

_Je vous en prie, restez calme... commença t'il.

_Hé ! T'es qui toi pour nous attaquer !Sale pervers ! lança-t-elle.

Elle s'était prudemment rejeté en arrière, méfiante. Mais si elle avait accepté la conversation, il n'avait plus qu'à jouer le jeu.

_Veuillez m'excuser, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. D'un autre côté » je dois avouer que vous savez très bien vous défendre...

_Peuh ! de nos jours... Renifla-t-elle.

_ Mais d'aussi jeunes filles ne devraient pas trainer dans les rues à une heure pareille, à moins qu'elles n'aient une action à accomplir...

_Je ne vois pas du tout où vous voulez en venir, monsieur...

_Shiba. Je suis Kaïen Shiba. Et vous ?

_ Cela n'a aucune importance..

Rusée. Il allait avoir du mal à lui soutirer des informations. Même si elle semblait plutôt confiante, face à lui, gradé des forces de l'ordre. Et si c'était un piège ? Non, en commençant à raisonner comme cela on finissait dans une machinerie infernale.

_Shiba, hein ? Lança la fille aux cheveux courts. Ca va, pendant un moment j'ai cru...

_Oui ? demanda-t-il, intrigué. Il approchait du but.

_Rien, vous ressemblez juste à l'une de nos connaissances... avoua celle aux cheveux longs, qu'il avait négligé jusqu'à présent.

_Orihime !

Ainsi donc elle s'appelait Orihime. Intéressant, cette information serait suffisante. Il était temps pour lui de se retirer, même sil n'avait pas eu toutes les informations qu'il attendait.

Brusquement, Kaïen se sentit bizarre. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, tout était si silencieux... Les filles le regardaient avec un air victorieux, mais n'avaient pas esquissé un mouvement. Puis une douleur atroce envahit son corps. Il baissa les yeux : la pointe d'une flèche sortait légèrement de sa poitrine, et une tache de sang s'étoilait déjà sur son torse.

* * *

Alors, ca vous a plus ? vous vous demandez pourquoi le nom du titre ? et bien parce que a l'origine c'était nom de code : dentifrice mais ca faisait étrange, et j'ai changé l'épisode du dentifrice… vous voulez savoir ce que c'est ? ou bien comment inoue a collé un mouchard sur son ventre ? alors, n'hésitez pas a reviewer ! =3

quand a moi j'abandonne définitivement : je ne mettrais pas mes jolis alinéas sur FFnet... T_T


	4. Kapittel 3 : Ich bin sauer auf meinen V

Bonjour ! comment allez vous ?

le V. du titre est pour Vater, c'était trop long pour ffnet...

Ouais je sais ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté gomen gomen U_U (mais vous savez la suite est toujours postée sur skyrock =D)

Bref un petit chapitre sentimental ressemblant à Star wars ! bonne lecture !

* * *

Kaïen perdit l'équilibre. Le coup venait de derrière. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit des vox. Des adolescents ? Leurs amis ? L'image de la jeune femme qui hantait son esprit était de nouveau de retour. Il serra les dents. Pourquoi ? Alors qu'il voulait se remémorer les traits de Rukia, pas ceux là...

_Inoue, Tatsuki ! Ca va ?  
_Ishida ! Ichigo...  
_On a capté votre message et on s'est ramené le plus vite possible.

C'était donc ça... Voila pourquoi elles parlaient, pour gagner du temps ! Il aurait du s'en douter : la précision de leurs actes, le lieu, tout était prémédité. Ils devaient être plusieurs à recevoir une mission, agir en groupe leur permettaient à eux d'être plus efficaces. Mais qui pouvaient donc bien les employer ?  
Kaïen Shiba eut une illumination. EHV. Tous ces mystérieux meurtres. La mamie devait être sur leur liste, le savait et avait prévenu son supérieur. Bon sang ! S'il avait été prévenu du danger il aurait été plus alerte ! Des gosses... Quelle idée abominablement géniale ! personne ne s'en méfiait et paf ! Mort :!

_Alors les filles, vous vous êtes fait pincer pas vrai ?  
_Bien sûr que non, Kurosaki-kun ! On faisait notre mission ; puis...  
_Il est encre vivant !

Kurosaki. Kaïen retrouva le contrôle de son corps. Kurosaki. Ce simple mot lui retourna violemment le cœur. Kurosaki. Le sang et 'air affluèrent en même temps dans son pauvre corps meurtri, tandis qu'il se relevait violement ; face à un adolescent roux qui le regardait, suspicieux...  
Une exclamation de surprise retentit parmi les jeunes gens. Ce mec était le portrait craché d'Ichigo, mais en brun. Et en plus vieux. Et qui crachouillait son sang en parlant.

_Kuro...saki ? demanda-t-il.  
_Ouais. Vous êtes... questionna Ichigo.  
_Kaïen Shiba, répondit Tatsuki, vous vous connaissez ?  
_C'est mon père, répondit Ichigo d'une voix neutre et ferme. Tranchante.

Kaïen ferma les yeux. Aucun doute, c'état bien lui. La ressemblance était frappante, avec la femme qu'il avait abandonnée. Enceinte. Le garçon s'assit en tailleur devant lui.

_Pourquoi ? demanda Ichigo.  
_Je ne sais pas. J'avas 22ans ; elle aussi ; on avait toute notre vie... Et tu l'as quitté quand t'as appris qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle ne voulait pas avorter. Tu l'as abandonné, l'a ignoré quand elle t'a supplié et avait besoin de toi. Tu as tracé un trait sur elle.  
_Tu sais, je pense souvent à elle...  
_tu n'as jamais essayé de la revoir. Tu n'as jamais laissé de tes nouvelles, même si elle t'a attendu jusqu'à la fin...

Le père, soucieux, soupira. Masaki, la seule femme qu'il avait jamais réellement aimée, avec Rukia. Après « cette nuit », qu'était elle devenue ? Il l'avait abandonné en larme, seule et enceinte en plein hiver alors qu'ils avaient 22ans.

_Elle m'a souvent parlé de toi. Elle te haïssait cracha Ichigo.  
_Et...toi ? murmura Kaïen. Il ne sentait déjà plus la douleur.  
_Moi.  
_ Que penses-tu de moi ? Dépêche-toi, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps...

Ichigo ne répondit cependant pas immédiatement.

_Je... Je ne te connais pas, je ne t'ai jamais connu et jusqu'à ce soir j'ignorais même à quoi tu ressemblais. Tu n'étais qu'un nom pour moi. Je ne t'aime pas, mais je ne te déteste pas non plus. Seulement...  
Ichigo s'approcha avec un regard légèrement compatissant et écrasa les bijoux de famille de son père de son talon.

_Ma mère. Elle m'a fait jurer de te le faire, et j'ai accepté juste avant qu'elle soit internée.  
_In...terné ?  
_Tu ne le savais pas ? Quelques années après ton départ, elle a été internée car elle était à moitié folle. Puis je sais pas car mon père m'a balancé à la rue comme j'étais pas son gosse, et par esprit de contradiction mes sœurs ont suivit le mouvement. A croire que c'est une manie d'abandonner les autres...

Kaïen avait la vue trouble, les oreilles bourdonnantes et peinait à suivre la discussion de son fils. Il sut alors que sa fin était la. Péniblement, il tendit la main vers la tache orange qui oscillait devant lui. Une main attrapa la sienne.

_Je te dis au revoir, mon fils. Fais bien attention à toi ... annonça Kaïen, à bout de souffle.

Il caressa pour la première et dernière fois les cheveux de son fils, et déposa un baiser sur son front. Puis il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

_La clef... Fais attention à la clef...  
_Clef ? Clef de quoi ?  
_La... Clef... expira Kaïen. Puis il ne bougea plus.

Après quelques instants, Ichigo referma les paupières de son père, puis se releva.

_On fait quoi de lui ? demanda-t-il.

Ses amis se rapprochèrent. Ils s'étaient éloignés afin de laisser l'intimité à Ichigo, tout en restant suffisamment près pour intervenir, et aussi tout écouter. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de rapporter le corps à Urahara. Tout en cheminant, ils se demandaient quelle seraient leur prochaine mission. Ainsi allait la vie : certains partaient et d'autres restaient, il fallait toujours continuer à survivre.  
Un homme au loin poussa un grand cri. Un shinigami. Et merde, ils devaient se barrer. Tatsuki flasha vivement à plusieurs reprises le cadavre, tandis que Inoue raflait avec Ishida tout ce qui était à sa portée : argent, armes, gadgets... Puis Tatsuki souffla à une distance inimaginable une fléchette, et l'homme s'écroula, son talkie walkie à la main. Ichigo écrasa l'objet crachotant, prit le magnum, la matraque et l'argent de l'agent. Puis les gamins s'enfuirent avec leur butin, un peu avant les sirènes de police.

oOo-oOo

Dans le quartier général du Gotei 13, une jeune femme courrait. Elle venait de recevoir un appel et fonçait vers la moto que son ami Renji lui avait désignée. Après avoir enfourché l'appareil, mit un casque, elle démarra en trombes. Elle fonçait à vive allure, jusqu'à atteindre un embranchement où de nombreux gyrophares clignotaient. Dans un crissement assourdissant, elle s'arrêta et sauta à terre, avant de passer sous les banderoles rouges et blanches qui délimitaient la zone.

_Mademoiselle Kuchiki...

Elle les repoussa, et arriva jusqu'à un corps, inerte. Tremblante, elle palpa le visage de la victime, figée dans un sourire. Elle entendait vaguement le diagnostic évident que murmuraient ses collègues, leurs murmures compatissants. Puis un autre policier arriva, bredouille. Il avait entendu son subordonner crier et était rentré dans la chambre de la personne qu'il surveillait. Il l'avait alors retrouvée morte, avec à son côté un magnétophone qui simulait sa respiration bruyante. Son supérieur avait dit qu'il comptait faire un tour. Et le voilà qui gisait dans une marre de sang.  
Kuchiki Rukia poussa un grand cri, promesse de vengeance. Ce hurlement déchirant venant du cœur résonna longtemps dans les rues silencieuses.

oOo-oOo

_Et bien, il semblerait tout de même que cette mission soit une réussite, annonça Urahara.

Ichigo, Inoue, Tatsuki, Ishida et Urahara étaient tous réunis dans la boutique du faux marchand de bonbons ; au dessus de leur QG secret. Ils buvaient tranquillement une tasse de thé, et aucun client ne venait les perturber : le magasin était fermé jusqu'au lendemain, et Tessai développait les photos de Tatsuki en vue de l'entretient prévu pour un peu plus tard dans la journée avec les Vizards. Les ados s'étaient reposés en arrivant, tandis que leurs amis prenaient le relais et analysaient leurs trouvailles. Les enfants avaient rapportés pas mal de choses : le dernier modèle de tazer, quelques matraques, une ceinture multifonction... sans compter l'argent et les bijoux qu'ils allaient pouvoir revendre. Le seul qu'ils avaient gardé était un médaillon avec dedans les photos de Kaïen, de la mère d'Ichigo et d'une autre femme. Le garçon avait décidé de garder ce médaillon, « pour se rappeler la lâcheté de son père »

_Sinon, Cette histoire sur cette clef... Clef de quoi ? Demanda Urahara. Hum... mais quel mystère !  
_Vous pensez que c'est important ? Osa demander Inoue.  
_Les gens ne laissent jamais rien au hasard, surtout sur leur lit de mort... Il faudrait se renseigner sur cette étrange clef...

* * *

Alors le verdict ? vous voulez savoir à combien de décibels s'élève le cri de Rukia ? Vous voulez savor si Ichigo va se renommer Luke par égard pour son père ? La suite au prochain chapitre !

Merci encore pour vos review, je suis heureuse que le début vous ai plus! et j'espère que la suite vous paraitra encore meilleure ! =D


End file.
